Te estaré esperando
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: Bella está rota. Jacob Black la abandonó, rompiendo su corazón y alma. Edward, la observa desde las sombras esperando poder demostrarle algún día todo lo que siente... y cuando la oportunidad se presenta, él decide abrirse ante ella... con una canción.


_**TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO  
**_

(Por Flor McCarty O'shea)

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y el entorno pertenecen claramente a Stephenie Meyer, la canción principal a Lenny Kravitz. Yo sólo me adjudico a la trama y a la interpretación del tema. _

_**Bella está rota. Jacob Black la abandonó, llevándose con él, su corazón y alma. Edward, hermano de su mejor amiga, la observa desde las sombras esperando poder demostrarle algún día todo lo que siente... y cuando la oportunidad se presenta, él decide abrirse ante ella... con una canción.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**_EDWARD'S POV_**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Repentinamente había comenzado a perder el control y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. No, no golpear, matar... y ese "alguien", si es que se lo podía llamar así, puesto que no sabía si sus condiciones intelectuales eran más aptas para un australopithecus que para un homo sapiens, tenía nombre y apellido: Jacob Black, el perro sarnoso - sí, también era acreedor de un apodo que le inventé por mi cuenta-. ¿Quién putas se creía ese tipo para lastimar a un ángel? ¿Nunca le habían enseñado acaso que no se podía derrochar un regalo caído del cielo? Porque aún no entendía como podía hacer que algo tan hermoso pudiera padecer tanto por su culpa sin sentirse una mierda. No es que yo fuera el tipo más perfecto ni el adolescente con más ética en el mundo... pero si una persona como ella hubiese llamado a mi puerta, jamás la hubiese dejado ir.

¿Quién soy yo? Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, diecinueve años, estudiante de Medicina en Phoenix, Arizona. Amante del piano, la buena música y enamorado perdidamente de _ella_.  
¿Quién es _ella_? Isabella Swan, mejor amiga de Alice y Emmett, mis hermanos. Dieciséis años, tez pálida, ojos y cabello achocolatados, dueña de una torpeza inigualable y un sonrojo exquisito. Características típicas de un ángel, tal como la mencioné previamente.  
¿Qué soy yo en su vida? Nada. Tan sencillo como eso... a lo sumo, pueden darme el título de "hermano de mis amigos", pero no vayan más allá de eso, ¿y por qué es así? Porque la he amado en silencio desde el primer día en que la vi... y jamás tuve los huevos necesarios para formar parte de su vida, sabedor de que ella tenía a otra persona que la hacía sentir querida... hasta ese día. No me pregunten que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente, sólo recuerdo que estaba tocando el piano, como siempre, pensando en ella, el timbre sonó, y al abrir, un cuerpito desbargado se abalanzó sobre mí, bañando en lágrimas y gritando _"lo vi... con otra"_ Mi corazón se rompió al verla sufrir, y gracias a Dios mi hermana escuchó los gritos y bajó con su novio... sino, no sé si hubiese podido contenerme en sacar el coche e ir hasta la casa del chucho a partirle la cara.

- Edward, por favor cálmate - quince minutos después de lo sucedido, mi amigo Jasper, novio de mi hermana, me retenía en mi habitación con la puerta bajo llave y una mirada que intentaba transmitir serenidad. Aunque no conseguía que me llegara al cerebro, por más que una parte de mí lo intentara.

- Voy a matarlo Jazz, maldita sea, ¡suéltame, Emmett! - mi hermano mayor, que tenía relativamente el tamaño de un oso sostenía mis brazos en una llave de la cual me sería imposible salir. En ese instante, Rosalie, su novia entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta con pestrillo, intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

- Ed, Ed, mírame - sus palmas fueron directamente a mi rostro y sus ojos clamaban por atención, así que cedí y paré de maldecir para escucharla. Suspiró aliviada-. Quiero que me escuches bien. Bella estará bien -volví a rugir- Edward... Alice está calmándola y va por buen camino, creéme.

- ¡Déjame ir con ella, Rosalie! - grité y Emmett me tapó la boca, imposibilitándome el habla también.

- Edward, eres mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a ayudarte esta vez... ella está destrozada por lo que ocurrió... ¿quieres también que le de un paro cuando se entere que llevas amándola por años? Son muchas cosas a la vez, por favor, contrólate - otro detalle. Todos sabían de mi amor prohibido... menos ella, y en parte la rubia tenía razón. De golpe, supe que golpear a Jacob no me serviría ni a mí, ni a ella. Me auto prometí que le devolvería esa sonrisa tan perfecta que esbozaba cada vez que Alice o cualquiera de nosotros bajaba a recibirla, cada vez que mi hermana le decía cuanto la quería... y cada vez que me veía a mí con mis bóxers de Pluto. Vino a mi cabeza entonces lo que haría, y rápidamente comencé a respirar con normalidad.

- Ya Em, por favor... juro que estoy relajado - lo miré a Jazz, y me creyó. Le hizo señas al oso para que me suelte, y una vez que lo hizo, me desplomé en mi cama-. Rose, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme qué ocurrió?

- Bells salió temprano del Instituto y quiso darle una sorpresa al perro - oh, olvidaba mencionar que no era el único que odiaba a Jacob Black-, y lo encontró montándose a Leah, la hija de Sue, en la mesa de la cocina - su rostro se volvió rojo de ira.

- Déjame ir a hablar con ella - pedí.

- Hermano, creo que Rose ya te dejó en claro por qué no quiere que la veas...

- Oso, ¿puedes confiar en mí una sola vez?- le rogué-. Estoy tranquilo, y sé que puedo hacerla sentir mejor.

- Tienes cinco minutos Edward Cullen - Rosalie dijo-, si pasa UN segundo más de lo acordado voy hasta allí y te la corto, ¿oíste?

- Fuerte y claro, mi General - elevé una mano sobre mi frente a modo de saludo y acto seguido desabotoné mis pantalones y los bajé, dejando a todos perplejos.

- Tú sí que sabes como hacer para alegrar a las nenas - Jasper alzó ambas cejas. Mi hermano dejó escapar una risita. Rosalie estaba a punto de decir una barbaridad cuando la detuve-. Amiga relaja... a Bella le divierte verme con estos - señalé los calzones y se unió a las risas.

- Como sea, iré a llamar a Alice y buscaremos algo de comer abajo - revoleó los ojos y salió del cuarto.

Conté hasta treinta y yo también salí en camino al cuarto de enfrente. Golpee nervioso, sabiendo que del otro lado estaba mi amor, sufriendo. Tenía en claro ya que tendría que hacer fuerzas para no descontrolarme.

- Pasa - oí su débil vocecita y me adentré en el cuarto de Alice. Lo que encontré no tenía precio. En el piso, justo a un costado de la cama se encontraba Bella, con sus brazitos alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza enterrada en ellas. Su respiración agitada dejaba en claro que había estado llorando, y aún seguía haciéndolo. La respiración comenzó a fallarme.

- Edward Cullen, al rescate - susurré mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Vete - dijo de forma cortante y mi pecho se contrajo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté con voz lastimada.

- Porque luzco fea - dijo y exploté en risas. ¿Cómo era posible que ella siempre saliera con la respuesta menos esperada? Por eso estaba tan patéticamente enamorado de ese ser.

- Bella, no luces fea -_ni aunque quisiera podría verte fea._

- A ver si opinas lo mismo - dijo de mala gana y levantó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas y maquillaje corrido. El rubor de sus mejillas se había extendido por toda su cara. Estaba ojerosa y desordenada... pero ni siquiera así dejaría de ser un ángel.

- Sigo defendiendo mis palabras - le sonreí y ella me correspondió el gesto. De repente sus ojos se trasladaron a mi parte baja... y explotó en carcajadas. Sonidos que sonaban cual música para mis oídos. Mi plan estaba dando resultado.

- ¿Luzco sexy? - empecé a bailar como un tarado, logrando que su risa aumentara.

- Muy - dijo entrecordamente. Luego de unos segundos de hacer ridiculeces me acerqué para sentarme a su lado.

- Bells... ya sé que no soy una persona muy fundamental en tu vida que digamos, ni nada de eso... pero no puedo verte así - ella se puso sería y me miró con ojos melancólicos-. Haré lo que sea para volver a ver esa sonrisa - tomé su nariz con dos dedos y la acaricié despacio, haciendo que riera nuevamente.

- Te equivocas en algo... yo sí te considero alguien importante en mi vida, Edward, eres el hermano de mis mejores amigos... y eso te hace ser mi amigo también. Y sé que estarás protegiéndome... te conozco, y también sé que harías lo mismo por Rose, o por tu hermana - el corazón me latía frenéticamente... sólo esperaba que ella no lo notara.

- Siempre estaré ahí, pequeña - llevé un mechón de cabello y lo pasé por detrás de su oreja. En ese instante sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y me sentí en paz. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y no pude hacer otra cosa que rodearla yo también sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Siempre? - preguntó acurrucada en mi pecho.

- Lo prometo - justo en ese momento, Rosalie entró con los ojos desorbitados... probablemente se me había acabado el tiempo, pero su mirada se relajó al vernos. Le hice señas de que todo estaba bien, y volvió a salir del cuarto. No sé cuanto tiempo más nos quedamos en esa posición... Bella se adormeció en mis brazos y Jasper vino a buscarme. Em y yo nos quedaríamos en su casa hasta el día siguiente a la tarde y le cedimos a mi hermana la nuestra para una "Noche de Chicas". Nos fuimos sin rechistar.

Pasamos una gran parte de la noche jugando a la Wii y comiendo porquerías... hasta que los chicos decidieron irse a dormir. Yo por mi parte no podía conciliar el sueño. La imagen de Bella, llorando y derrumbada no se iba de mi cerebro, y no pude aguantarlo más. Saqué mi Volvo y me fui a casa, que estaba a unas pocas calles de la Residencia de los Hale. El calor afuera era inaguantable, así que encendí el aire acondicionado... aunque no ayudó mucho. Llegué y el silencio inundaba la sala. Subí con cuidado hasta el cuarto de la enana... pero ella era la única durmiendo allí. Rosalie estaría seguramente en la de mi hermano... ¿pero donde estaba Bella? Probablemente en la de mis padres... pero tampoco la encontré allí. Tal vez estuviera en el baño. Decidí ir a mi cuarto y esperar allí... pero lo que vi cuando llegué me dejó la mandíbula desencajada. Sobre mi cama, con la espalda totalmente desnuda y la sábana que sólo le cubría desde el trasero hacia abajo... yacía Bella, profundamente dormida. Sus cabellos contrastaban con la seda blanca de la funda de mi almohada y su rostro estaba sonrojado producto del calor. Y no me resistí. Luego me arrepentiría tremendamente por lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no podía manejarlo. Me acerqué lentamente para no despertarla, me senté sobre la cama y comencé a acariciarle el cabello. Se removió un poco, pero continuó descansando como si nada.

- _Edward_ - su voz me dejó sin aliento. Mierda, carajo, la puta madre. La había despertado y ahora pensaría que era un acosador y un pervertido.

-_ Edward_ - volvió a repetir y suspiré aliviado al notar que hablaba dormida- _gracias_ - dijo finalmente y sonrió. Por lo menos ella pensaba en mí.

- Te amo nena, no sabes cuanto - besé su mejilla con cuidado, y decidí dejarla dormir.

Amanecí al día siguiente desplomado en la pieza de mis padres y me costó menos de cinco segundos recordar todo lo sucedido. Mi corazón dio un brinco y rezaba porque las cosas siguieran su curso natural, siempre y cuando Bella mejorara. Era capaz de dar la vida porque así fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Alice, te dije que no quiero ponerme estos tacos! - Bella salió del baño de mi hermana roja de la furia. No pude evitar reírme al verla haciendo equilibrio con ese arma mortal que llevaba en los pies, ganándome una mirada asesina por su parte.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Bella llegó llorando a casa... y puedo jurar que cada día la veía un poco más recompuesta, algo que me llenaba el alma. Supe que Emmett y Jasper le habían dado una paliza al chucho... no les hablé por una semana y me enojé muchísimo porque no me tuvieron en cuenta. Por otro lado, ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos que nunca... y Emmett tenía miedo que yo le usurpara su puesto de mejor amigo, pero no lo haría. Yo no quería ese lugar en su vida, en absoluto. Mi enamoramiento por ella ya se estaba volviendo algo obvio... pero Bella seguía sin darse cuenta. No es que quisiera apresurarla ni nada, pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

- Si sigues burlándote así, este taquito - levantó un poco la pata con cuidado de no caerse-, irá directo a tus bolas.

- Y ya de por sí te lo mereces por agua fiestas - mi hermana salió de detrás del amor de mi vida para regañarme.

- Alice tengo que leer un libro de obstetricia de quinientas hojas para el lunes... ¡no voy a llegar!

- Tú te lo pierdes - ahora era Rosalie que salía del cuarto de baño colocándose un arete. Un cláxon sonó afuera, y las chicas salieron en dirección a la puerta.

- Adiós Mr. Diversión- Rosalie me sacó la lengua y bajó hasta el coche.

- Tú te la pierdes brother.

- Disfruta Alice - rodé los ojos.

- Nos vemos Ed - Bella me saludó dócilmente con la mano y se ruborizó furiosamente.

- Pasátelo bien, linda - le guiñe un ojo y su rostro se volvió azul. Algo en mí quería creer que sólo yo provocaba eso en ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- _La frecuencia de los controles prenatales varían de acuerdo al grado de riesgo que la gestante presente. En los primeros controles se ordena la detección de determinadas infecciones (chagas, hepatitis B y C, Sífilis -VDRL-, HIV, toxoplasmosis, otras -varía con respecto al lugar geográfico-) y también se practica examen ginecológico y estudios complementarios (examen de Papanicolau y cultivo de flujo vaginal.) Éstos procedimientos, a modo de ejemplo, varían de acuerdo a las zonas geográficas..._CARAJO - me froté los ojos para intentar concentrarme. Eran las tres de la mañana y ya me había quedado dormido dos veces en una hora, finalmente me resigné y decidí bajar a prepararme un café.

La casa seguía en penumbras, tal como la había dejado al subir a estudiar a mi cuarto. Pero ahora, y repentinamente, escuché una leve música que provenía del cuarto de juegos. Allí teníamos la computadora, mi piano y algunos juegos, como el billar. Tal vez yo había dejado la máquina encendida justo antes de irme a acostar y había saltado algún anuncio. Pero no. Delante de la pantalla, sentada y con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, aún con esa ropa de escándalo que se había puesto para salir, yacía Bella, cantando la última parte de una canción de Rihanna.

_**Oh, And the award for the best liar goes to you** (Y el premio al mejor mentiroso va para tí)_  
_** For making me believe that you could be faithful to me** (Hacerme creer que podrías serme fiel)_  
_**Let's hear your speech, Oh** (Escuchemos tu discurso)_

_**How about a round of applause?** ( ¿Qué tal una ronda de aplausos)_  
_ **A standing ovation** (Una ovación de pie) _

_ **But you put on quite a show **(Pero montaste tal Show)_  
_** Really had me going** (Que realmente me tenía atrapada)_  
_** Now it's time to go** (Ahora es momento de irse)_  
_** Curtain's finally closing **(Las cortinas finalmente se están cerrando)_  
_** That was quite a show** (Ese fuen un buen Show)_  
_** Very entertaining** (Muy entretenido)_  
_** But it's over now **(Pero terminó)_  
_** Go on and take a bow** (Ve y haz una reverencia)_  
_** But it's over now** (Pero terminó)_

Tal vez, yo me había equivocado... y ella seguía dolida. Tal vez nunca tuviera una oportunidad... pero debía intentar. Era el momento perfecto para jugar mi última carta.

- Bonita canción - dije, sobresaltándola-. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

- No pasa nada - sonrió al verme-. No estaba cómoda en la disco... digamos que Jacob llegó, y preferí volver.

- ¿Todavía lo amas? - necesitaba saber eso.

- No, o eso creo. Pero detesto que me engañen o me mientan... ese resentimiento aún lo llevo conmigo y sólo con el tiempo podré sacarlo de mi sistema.

- Te entiendo - dije intentando disimular mi inminente felicidad al escuchar sus palabras-. Estoy desvelado, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo escuchando música?

- Por supuesto - sonrió-. Pero ya se me han acabado las buenas canciones... creo que no sirvo para eso.

- Yo tengo la opción perfecta - dije acercándome para abrir el tema en el reproductor. Mientras tanto, ella se puso de pie y fue a hacerse una coleta frente al espejo. El piano de Lenny Kravitz empezó a sonar y las manos empezaron a temblarme.

_**He broke your heart** (Él rompió tu corazón)_  
_**He took your soul** (Él tomó tu alma)_  
_**You're hurt inside** (Estás herida por dentro)_  
_**'Cause there's a hole** (Porque hay un agujero)_

- No la conozco - dijo mientras se volteaba y me fulminaba con la mirada. Yo simplemente sonreí como bobo._  
_

_**You need some time** (Necesitas algo de tiempo)_  
_**To be alone** (Para estar sola)_  
_**Then you will find** (Luego, descubrirás)_  
_**What you always know** (Lo que siempre supiste)_

- ¿Qué es lo que siempre supe? - preguntó entre medio con una sonrisa burlona. Volteó para seguir con su peinado.

_**I'm the one who really loves you baby** (Yo soy el único que realmente te ama, nena)_  
_**I've been knocking at your door **(Estaré golpeando tu puerta)_

Y en ese instante, se congeló en su lugar, poniéndose completamente estática. Comencé a sentirme nervioso... ¿cuál sería su reacción?

_**As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting** (Mientras viva, estaré esperando)_  
_**As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there **(Mientras respire, estaré ahi)_

Mi ángel volteó nuevamente, con la mirada enfocada en mí. Su rostro estaba prácticamente bordó. Sus ojos parecían estar preguntando algo... algo que yo sabía qué era. Sólo me limité a asentir.

_**Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting **(Siempre que me llames, estaré esperando)_  
_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there **(Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí)_

- ¿Por qué... - comenzó a preguntar pero la corté.

- No hables... sólo escucha - apagué el reproductor y me dirigí a mi piano. Sabía la letra y los acordes a la perfección._  
_

_**I've seen you cry **(Te he visto llorar)_  
_**Into the night **(Entrada la noche)_  
_**I feel your pain** (Siento tu dolor)_  
_**Can I make it right?** (¿Puedo hacerlo bien?)_  
_**I realized there's no end inside** (Me di cuenta que dentro no hay final) _  
_**Yet still I'll wait** ( De todas formas seguiré esperando)_  
_**For you to see the light **(Para que veas la luz)_

_**I'm the one who really loves you baby** (Soy el único que siempre te ha amado, nena)_  
_**I can't take it anymore** (Ya no puedo soportarlo más)_

_Se apoyó sobre la cómoda que había al lado del espej y me miró atentamente.  
_

_**As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting** (Mientras viva, estaré esperando)_  
_**As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there **(Mientras respire, estaré ahi)**  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting **(Siempre que me llames, estaré esperando)_  
_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there **(Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí)_

En ese momento, Bella se acercó y tomó su lugar a mi lado en la banqueta, mirándome, fascinada._  
_

_**You are the only one I've ever known** (Tú eres la única que conozco)_  
_**That makes me feel this way** (Que me hace sentir de esta manera)_  
_**Couldn't on my own** (No podría por mi cuenta)_  
_**I want to be with you until we're old** ( Quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos viejos)_  
_**You have the love you need right in front of you** (Tienes todo el amor que necesitas justo en frente de tí)_  
_**Please come home** (Por favor, ven a casa)_

Canté con fuerza, con mi corazón. Canté envolviendo mi alma en las finas caricias que las teclas le generaban a mis oídos. Canté con necesidad, necesidad de que ella oyera lo que yo tenía decirle, algo que no podría haber hecho de otra forma. Canté para ella, para el amor de mi vida... y supe que no me arrepentiría de aquello.

_**As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting** (Mientras viva, estaré esperando)_  
_**As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there **(Mientras respire, estaré ahi)**  
Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting **(Siempre que me llames, estaré esperando)_  
_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there **(Siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí)_

Seguí tocando el piano hasta que la canción llegó a su fin. Me aterraba mirar hacia un costado... el destino era incierto, pero tarde o temprano, tenía que averiguar que me deparaba.

Pero no estaba listo para tanto. Casi sin siquiera darme tiempo a nada, Bella se abalanzó sobre mí, ¡y me besó! Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, como siempre los desee... y agua, sal. Ella estaba llorando. Mierda, carajo, sólo yo podía cagarla y hacer que me bese a la vez. La pasión empezó a desbordarme... y la tomé posesivamente por la cintura. Y en ese instante se soltó. Y seguía llorando.

- Lo... lo siento - dije con la respiración entrecortada.

- No... no. Yo lo siento... tengo tanto miedo - dijo entre lágrimas y sin más salió corriendo. Y ahí comprendí. Tal vez ella me correspondía en el sentimiento... o por lo menos se acercaba, pero su miedo a sufrir otro desengaño le comía la cabeza. Y supe que otra vez, era cuestión de tiempo.

Después de tocar un poco más el piano para relajarme, subí las escaleras con una nota en mi mano. La puerta del cuarto de Alice estaba cerrada, así que Bella deía de estar allí. Deslicé el pequeño papel por debajo de la puerta.

_**Estaré esperando**_

Bajé con la cabeza volando por Marte a por un vaso de agua. Tenía miles de sensaciones mezcladas en una... y esperaba poder resolver ese enigma cuando Bella se dignara a hablar de lo sucedido.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación y abrí la puerta me encontré con el papel que le había escrito a Bella. El rechazo... mierda que dolía. Cuando lo tomé en mis manos noté que tenía algo escrito del otro lado.

_**Ya no lo hagas**_

En ese instante, sentí unas piernas kilométricas rodear mi cintura y un par de labios carnosos rodear mi boca.

No necesité más palabras. Desde ese día, hasta hoy... la felicidad se ha impregnado en mis poros... y ni siquiera amenaza con irse.

Y Bella... bueno, digamos que ella volvió a sonreír... MI PROMESA, CUMPLIDA.

* * *

HOLA!

¿Qué les pareció?

ESTABA DESAPARECIDA, LO SÉ, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE LA CABEZA EN OTRO LADO, Y ESTO SURGIÓ DE LA NADA... LO COMENCÉ AYER A LA NOCHE Y ACÁ ESTOY. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO TIENE LEMMON, SÓLO LENGUAJE UN TANTO ADULTO Y TEMAS UN TANTO FUERTES (EL ENGAÑO Y EL DOLOR DE BELLA) POR ESO LO MARQUÉ COMO T.

La canción principal de este One-shot es claramente,** I'll be waiting, de Lenny Kravitz**, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA PONGAN CUANDO LLEGA EL MOMENTO, YO LO HE HECHO MIENTRAS REPASABA EL BORRADOR Y LLORE jaja sentí que necesitaba hacer un fic inspirado en esta canción.

La otra canción es Take a Bow, de Rihanna.

Con respecto a los otros fics: El Protegido, me tiene un poco desmotivada, no hay muchos reviews. Espero poder encontrar la inspiración que necesito.

Vuelveme a querer: estoy trabajando en los primeros tres capítulos, pronto subiré.

_GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS ADORA:_

**_Flor!_**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
